The present invention relates generally to telecommunications, and more particularly, to systems, methods and computer products for providing periodic fee limited access to videos via Internet Protocol Television.
Internet protocol television (IPTV) is a digital television delivery service wherein the digital television signal is delivered to residential users via a computer network infrastructure using the Internet Protocol. Typically, IPTV services are bundled with additional Internet services such as Internet web access and voice over Internet protocol (VOIP). Subscribers receive IPTV services via a set-top box that is connected to a television or display device for the reception of a digital signal. Used in conjunction with an IP-based platform, the set-top box allows for a subscriber to access IPTV services and any additional services that are integrated within the IPTV service.
IPTV service platforms allow for an increase in the interactive services that can be provided to residential subscriber. As such, a subscriber can have access to a wide variety of content that is available via the IPTV service or the Internet. For example, a subscriber may utilize interactive services via a set top box to view IPTV content or access their personal electronic messaging accounts via an Internet web browser. The IPTV infrastructure also allows the delivery of a variety of video content instantly to the subscribers.
In previous generation cable and satellite based television delivery systems, the subscriber is limited to receiving movie content either by pre-determined programming content such as network television or cable stations such as HBO®. Subscribers can also receive movies “on-demand”. Subscribers can further use digital video disks (DVD) to view movies. As such, the subscriber can view movies independent of content provided via IPTV or cable. However, the subscriber must buy a DVD or rent a DVD from a retail store or from a provider such as NETFLIX®. The physical DVD can present various problems for both the provider and the subscriber. For example, a DVD can be copied, therefore providing limited protection to the provider. The DVD is subject to damage and loss that can inconvenience both the provider and the subscriber.
There exists a need for a video delivery system that provides the selectivity and flexibility of DVDs and further provides the convenience of electronic programming provided from a provider such as a cable and IPTV provider.